scpfoundationsfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-1903
Item #: SCP-1903 Special Containment Procedures: Information regarding SCP-1903 is infohazardous and must be contained as such. Detailed information is restricted to personnel with Level 2-1903, 3-1903, or 4-1903 status. SCP-1903 personnel are to remain on the premises of Site-45-B or Site-45-C unless either under an emergency or during the week of October 31st1. SCP-1903 personnel are expected to perform their duties as they did while under regular employment. Recruitment or reassignment of potential SCP-1903 personnel are to be handled by non-SCP-1903 personnel. SCP-1903 personnel who do so will risk termination. New SCP-1903 personnel are to be given an uncensored copy of this document as a required reading. There must be at least fifteen personnel with SCP-1903 status2. SCP-1903 is to be contained on the 9th Floor of Site-45-C, in Secure Holding Cell 901. Secure Holding Cell 901 is to be equipped with a filtered ventilation system, and standard furnishings. Communication with SCP-1903 should be restricted to physical and psychological treatment only. Staff are to observe standard toxic material handling protocols, and wear appropriate hazard suits over their current clothing while handling SCP-1903. Bandages over SCP-1903's left eye should be replaced once every two days. Description: + REVISION-1 + REVISION-2 + REVISION-3 REVISION-4 (03/09/194█) SCP-1903 is a human female (previously known as Jackie Barter). SCP-1903 is 1.62 meters tall, has dark, claw like hands and feet, wears novelty bunny ears, and has the appearance of wearing a paper mâché-styled rabbit mask. SCP-1903 produces mercury and blood through the pores of its hands and feet, and its 'mask' is composed of skin cells, a plastic-like material, blood, cotton fibers, and trace amounts of mercury. SCP-1903's left eye has been removed. Information regarding SCP-1903 is a conditional info-hazard. When a subject learns of A██████ F████'s name, A██████ F████'s specific actions towards SCP-1903, and the nature of SCP-1903's commissions for A██████ F████ prior to containment, that subject will experience symptoms similar to those affecting SCP-1903 while under containment. The subject will begin showing symptoms of mercury poisoning, and large parts of skin will flake off exclusively around the facial area two days after exposure to the trigger information. After five days, typically when the pigmentation of the affected area is a pure white in color, the dermis will begin to form a protective layer of similar composition to SCP-1903's mask, with the exclusion of any traces of mercury. This layer will continue to form until it covers the entire facial area, and will eventually appear to resemble a paper mâché animal mask of a similar fashion to SCP-1903's, which typically resembles rabbits, cats, wolves, foxes, and rats. Over the course of this change, the hands and feet will undergo a pigmentation shift, darkening considerably. Their nails will sharpen, growing into claws over time, and the subject's hearing will transfer to the nearest set of novelty ears which represent the animal that their masks resemble. Once subjects have found these ears, they will show reluctance to taking them off, but this is most likely for circumstantial reasons. If a pair of ears becomes damaged to the point where repair without spare parts is impossible, the subject will become permanently deaf. Subjects have reported specific hallucinations once their mask has fully developed (see Interview-1903-2 for more information), and a reluctance to discuss SCP-1903 with those who have not already been affected, but no other changes in behavior have been noticed. When an affected subject tells a non-affected subject about the trigger information, the normal subject will undergo the changes the affected subject went through up until that point, but the affected subject's blood cell formation will begin to accelerate. Two to three days later, blood will begin to seep through the pores in the subject's hands, feet, and gums. Within a few hours, mercury will begin to appear in the subject's bloodstream. This does not physically affect the subject, or other subjects in a similar state. However, it does severely affect the subject's mental health, and the physical and mental health of others who are not affected similarly. Event-1903-3: On 02/27/194█, SCP-1903 was discovered to harbor a slow-acting infohazard. The effects of this infohazard spread throughout the research team, two security guards, and two informants. Research Assistant Jennings, the author of Revision-1 and Revision-2, experienced advanced symptoms of the infohazard, and later committed suicide via mask removal after three days of isolation. Dr. Hayward reported that SCP-1903 approached its cell's observatory window, and attempted to communicate with Dr. Hayward after reading an uncensored Revision-2. See Interview 1903-2 for more information. SCP-1903 has been reclassified to Euclid. Interview 1903-1: Interviewed: Mr. A███ Donnar Interviewer: Agent Crowely Foreword: Mr. A███ Donnar was met in his office for questioning. Agent Crowely was under the guise of a private investigator. Donnar was given a cover story stating that SCP-1903 died of blood loss. Crowely: Mr. Donnar? Private investigator. I have a few questions; may I have a word? Donnar: God damn it, I thought you all were done. Fine, fine, but make it quick: This is bad for business. Crowely: Thanks. How well did you know Jackie? Donnar: Not well. She was one of the skirts; that's it. I haven't heard a single complaint about her till all of this shit started. Crowely: pause Do you know anything about her? Donnar: Uh, no, not really. I made sure she didn't steal anything and that she didn't sneak out while on the job. Mainly though, I made sure she kept her mouth shut. Uh, what's-her-name clearly didn't get the message. Crowely: Jackie. Donnar: Oh, yeah. Crowely: What exactly do your employees do? Donnar: I don't know. Crowely: Do you really expect me to believe that, Donnar? You own the fucking business. Donnar: Let me re-clarify: I don't want to know. Our clients are typically important people, which means they're usually over-worked. When they're all work and no play, they can get rather… depraved for a good time. They can't really keep a low profile when it comes to who they are, so I give them the means to conceal their identity, hence the theme. exhales It might help you if you go bug A██████ F████ about this. He hasn't been around since, and there was always something off about him. Crowely: exhales A██████ F████? Donnar: Yeah, him. He always looked like he was expecting something. He managed the chemical plant a few blocks from here. Had a wife, high income job, no real criminal record. He was a regular, but he always brought about three or four friends with him. Different people each time. Don't ask who they are, cause I don't know; I couldn't get any information about any of them. Maybe they used aliases for that one time, and never came back; maybe they've been living off record. Maybe both. Either way, I know shit about them. Crowely: Anything else? Donnar: 'Fraid not. They've spent more time here than usual I guess; maybe an hour each visit. And their requests were the same. The, and I quote, "woman dressed in white". Jackie was their preferred handler. Oh, and the prick's wife came around here, sticking her nose where it don't belong. Crowely: F████'s wife contacted you? Donnar: Yeah. The bitch came around here looking for information. She must've been suspicious, and followed him here. I sent her away, but she must have got to Jackie after hours. Was probably given some sob story about how her husband's cheating on her or something, and Jackie told her. All I know is that Jackie didn't come in the next day. Interview 1903-2: Interviewed: Dr. Hayward Interviewer: Dr. Crot Foreword: Prior to Event-1903-3, Dr. Hayward reported SCP-1903's abnormal behavior. Dr. Hayward gave orders to R.A. Jennings to write revisions 1 and 2. Jennings suffered advanced stages of affliction, and committed suicide three days later. Dr. Crot: So. How are you feeling? Dr. Hayward: Fine I guess. I feel bad about Jennings. He wouldn't have written the report and sent it out to everyone if I hadn't told him to. No one on the team knew the whole story at the time, just fragments. Dr. Crot: You were just doing your job. If he hadn't written it, someone else would have. Dr. Hayward: exhales I guess you're right. Someone had to do it I suppose. If not him, then Martin, or Tammy. Listen, I appreciate the sympathy, really, I do, but I'm sure you have questions; let's just get them over with. Dr. Crot: then exhales How did you feel after exposure? Dr. Hayward: I felt fine at first. After a couple of hours, the affected areas started to feel irritated though. I didn't think much of it till the second day. By then, it felt more like a bad sun burn, and my face was peeling off. The testing for mercury wasn't much fun either. It still kind of hurts when you touch it. Dr. Crot: Alright, we can provide you some painkillers if it'd help. Would you mind detailing your report? You said that SCP-1903 attempted to communicate with you? Dr. Hayward: Right. I was in the observatory reading revision 2. By the time I finished, I saw SCP-1903 staring at me from across the cell through the observatory window. I didn't even notice her move, made me jump. She didn't say anything, but she shushed me. I pressed the button for a photograph, and tried to talk to her through the intercom, but when I did, she just sat back down on her cot. My guess is that she realized I was reading her file and then tried to warn me not to tell anyone, but that's all that is: a guess. Dr. Crot: Thank you. Anything else you want to report? Dr. Hayward: No, I- actually, yes. I don't know if any of the others have been seeing this, but occasionally, I get these flashes. Dr. Crot: Flashes? When did you start seeing them? How frequent? Dr. Hayward: Actually, that's probably not the right term. Short-term hallucinations? I started seeing them last night, around the time I noticed that the mask finished growing. I don't feel dizzy or anything when they happen; sometimes I don't even notice them happening because I'm focused on something, but sometimes, maybe like… once every couple of hours, people kind of… Change clothes. I can tell it's the same person, but they're either wearing a white tux or a white evening gown. Classy, if a bit revealing. Dr. Crot: pause How revealing? Dr. Hayward: Oh, uhm… murmurs The dress has a lot of cleavage, and the entire back shows, but the skirt kind of reminds me of a wedding dress. Dr. Crot: You didn't- Dr. Hayward: No! Yes. I didn't… I'm sorry, I looked away when I noticed it. I'm not a pervert. And that's not what I'm getting at here. People've also been wearing the masks. Dr. Crot: Wait, you mean like yours? Dr. Hayward: No, more like the ones in storage. The ones we got from Donnar's. If there's enough people around, it kind of looks like a masquerade, except everyone just… turns their heads to face me; even if their necks should've snapped, they just kind of… stare at me. Dr. Crot: How long do these hallucinations last? Dr. Hayward: I don't know, maybe around… ten, twenty seconds? Dr. Crot: When this happens, is this all you see? Dr. Hayward: Well, sometimes, there's this man leaning against the wall. He looks at me too, but… I don't know, he just kind of glares at me, like he expects me to be doing something. He's not wearing a mask. Brown suit, so he kind of sticks out. I should be able to know what his face looks like, I know that expression too well, but I always seem to forget it when I try to imagine it… I- I think it might be Donnar. Closing Statement: Dr. Hayward's testimony has matched those of other SCP-1903 personnel, who have similarly hypothesized that Mr. A███ Donnar was a part of this shared hallucination. Further investigation into SCP-1903's behavior has shown that it is experiencing hallucinations as well. Research into whether SCP-1903 is experiencing the same hallucinations, or at different intervals than SCP-1903 personnel is ongoing. Footnotes 1. This week is considered vacation time, and is necessary to reduce claustrophobia, stress, and anxiety for all SCP-1903 personnel. See protocol-1903-G for staff substitution procedures, and off-site behavior. 2. There are currently 17 personnel with SCP-1903 clearance levels. 3. The mercury isotope is believed to have been placed to cover up biological tests, and possibly cause further long-lasting damage to the subject's mental health. Category:Alive Category:Animal Category:Biohazard Category:Euclid Category:Humanoid Category:Infohazard Category:Pitch-Haven Category:Sapient Category:SCP Category:Sentient Category:Transfiguration